Treasure of the First Ones
is the 40th episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary Shadow Weaver predicts the emergence of Mystic Isle, an ancient submerged island holding great treasures hidden by the first ones. Legend suggest the isle will rise from the sea for a single day, and Hordak plans to plunder it weapons to use against the Rebellion. Light Hope warns She-ra of the Horde's plan, prompting her to approach Sea Hawk for help. While they set sail for the island, Hordak lands his annihilator at Octopus Cove and Liases with the gruesome Octavia. They transfer to a Horde Dreadnaught ship to make the voyage. Onboard the Solar Sailor, ''Sea Hawk disguises the flying ship using a cloud-cover device stolen from a Horde vessel. Despite his cunning, the Horde spots them and shoot them out of the sky, causing the ship to plummet towards the sea. She-ra instructs Sea-Hawk to steer towards an island while she mounts Swift Wind. They fly to the island and catch the ship, preventing further damage and saving those onboard. While Swen and the crew repair the ship, She-ra and Sea Hawk continue to Mystic Isle. As predicted, the isle rise from the seas, allowing the Horde to infiltrate it, but She-rR and Sea Hawk stand in there way. Hordak leaves Octavia to confront them while he speeds ahead to find the treasure. He finds the First ones hid paintings and sculptures in the buildings rather than weapons and magic as he was expecting. In a rage, Hordak leaves the island, threatening to destroy it and all the treasure it houses. As the Hordes prepare to blast Mystic Isle to pieces, She-ra and Swift Wind search for a way to stop them. She spots a deserted mountain top and swoops in, cutting an enormous chunk out of it. Moments before the Horde are about to fire, She-ra hurls the mountaintop into the sea, causing a great wave to flood the Dreadnaught and turn it upside down. With the island safe, She-Ra promises to preserve the treasure for the people of Etheria to see and enjoy as a symbol of hope and freedom. Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! I'm Loo-Kee. By the way, did you find me in today's story? If not, find me now. Do you see me? I'll bet you see me now! Today's story was about art treasures. The works of the great artists both here and on your planet are indeed among our most beautiful and valuable possessions. Take a trip to your local art museum, and you'll see with your own eyes just what I mean. Bye now!" Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Loo-Kee (cameo) *She-Ra *Spirit *Swift Wind Allies *Light Hope *Sea Hawk *Swen Evil Horde *Hordak *Horde Troopers *Imp *Naval Troopers *Octavia (first Filmation appearance) *Shadow Weaver Vehicles *Batmeks *Horde Dreadnought *Horde Hovercraft *Solar Sailor Locations Etheria *Fright Zone *Horror Hall *Mystic Isle *Octopus Cove *Sea of Sigh *Skydancer Mountain - Crystal Castle Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Octavia * George DiCenzo as Hordak, Sea Hawk and Swen * Linda Gary as Shadow Weaver * Erika Scheimer as Imp and Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Swift Wind/Spirit, Light Hope, Lookout and Horde Troopers Behind the Scenes Continuity *The sword fight between Sea Hawk and Octavia uses the same movements as the one between He-Man and his own shadow in the ''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe episode Ordeal in the Darklands.The He-Man and She-Ra Blog - The swordsman of Etheria! *The animation of She-Ra catching her magic sword after throwing will be used again in Loo-Kee's Sweety. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *Ultimate She-Ra Guide *The TVDB References Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes